God of Thunder
by romanianphantom
Summary: Thor gets banished to Earth in hopes to learn a lesson. There he meets a Gina, a mortal who helps him to live as a mortal. But when trouble rises in Asgard, Thor's friends try to get him back. Will Thor be able to return in time to save Asgard from his brother? Or will a new affair make him want to stay on Earth? (based off THOR, but slightly different)


**A/N: Since Thor 2 is coming out this week (super excited) I thought I do a story with the Thor characters. It's different version, but with most of the same characters...hope you enjoy**

Chapter One:

The screams were heard through the heavy fog by a ship that looked like it ran aground. A small group of girls came running into the small building next to the ride, Hydra the Revenge. They knew that they were safe inside the building away from the pirates outside. A big pirate by the name of 'Runaway' Pete came up to the door, knowing he wasn't allowed to scare them inside a building. Soon a group of college students came in from getting off the ride. A woman looked at the pirate standing in the doorway and then to the scared girls, shaking her head at him.

"You have to stop scaring all of the customers." She scolded the pirate.

"Yeah listen to her!" One of the girls boldly yelled at the pirate.

"Ay I'm sorry…" He stepped inside and walked over to her, knowing who she was. The little girls watched at the pirate stood in front of the woman. "You worked already?" He asked, using his normal voice. The group of girls watched as the pirate didn't scare the others.

"This morning so I decided to come with my friends. But I work tomorrow night." She told "Runaway' Pete.

"I guess I'll have to scare ye tonight then." A soft chuckle left her mouth.

"I'll be sure to stay away from the island now." Before the pirate could respond, he heard his name being called.

"I'll be seeing ye around." He turned and walked out of the building. She turned around to face her friends who were buying the two photos of them riding the rollercoaster.

"We have to document this moment that Gina rode Hydra." Molly said. "Please get it." She begged her friend. Sighing, Gina pulled out her wallet and showed her employee I.D to her friend.

"Photo and the email please" Her friend nodded and started the order. Gina looked to Molly, shaking her head. "You're lucky I work here to let you get all this stuff."

"Thank you Gina." She gave her friend a smile, knowing she didn't like being hugged. Rolling her eyes, she started to type her email in.

"Could you get your pirate friend to scare Molly for us?" Her friend Eddie asked, making Molly playfully slap his arm.

"You better not."

"I'll keep that in mind…I know someone in all the Haunt attractions." Gina winked at him.

"Just don't send the clowns on me." Brittney requested. "I hate clowns."

"We know…" They said in unison. After the pictures were printed and put into a bag for them, Gina said bye to her friend since it was her last working there. They group then headed out of Hydra Photos. Suddenly a pirate appeared and raised his sword to Gina's throat, making her jump and scream.

"No cool Pete!" She yelled at the laughing pirate.

"Told ye I'd get ye."

"You're no longer my favorite now."

"Oh you wounded me." He acted as if she drove a knife through his heart, making her giggle.

"Alright I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." He gave her a quick hug.

"Ok I'm taking a picture of this." Molly grabbed Gina's phone and took a picture of her friend hugging the pirate. After the group got a picture with 'Runaway' Pete, they left the Cut Throat Island to head to a different Haunt attraction.

They headed towards Desolation nearby when a bolt of lightning hit the sky. Gina knew the park's rule whenever it thundered or lightened. Looking around, she noticed the rides kept going. But once more lightning hit the sky, the rides started to close. They were still in Cut Throat Island where the pirate roamed.

"Guess we can't go on any rides anymore." Kevin stated. They all looked at her, knowing she would know the rules.

"It's funny how it's not supposed to storm, yet it's lightning and not thundering." Brittney commented.

"The park won't fully close, just the rides and I'm guessing the outside haunts. She told them.

"This means no more scaring for me." 'Runaway' Pete said as he approached them. "The indoor attractions will be crowded with people now."

"He's right." Eddie agreed. "Let's grab some food." He suggested. The others agreed and headed to the restaurant nearby where it was warm. They got a table and sat down, quickly ordering a few hot drinks to warm their cold bodies. Before they ordered their food, they heard the group of pirates walk in and look for a place to sit. "Hey 'Runaway' Pete!" He called out to the pirate to come over and sit with them. He walked over and sat down next to Gina as she ordered a hot coffee for him.

"Let me guess…they closed the island." Brittney guessed, making him nod.

"For now yes. They told us to get inside and just wait." He answered, taking a sip of hot coffee. "Thank you…" He thanked Gina.

"No clowns then?" Brittney hoped.

"I'm sure they didn't close that since it's inside and the shipwreck island is outside." Gina said to her.

"Why do you always ruin my hopes and dreams?" She asked her friend.

"Because that's my job to."

"Easy you two." Kevin said to them. Soon the waitress came over and took their orders, including the pirate's. The group talked with the pirate as they waited for their food. Pete told them to go to Age of Darkness while Eddie wanted to see the clowns. Everyone except Brittney agreed to go see the Psycho Circus. The food arrived after several minutes and they began to eat their dinner. Once they finished their dinner and paid, they said good-bye to the pirate while Gina knew she would see him tomorrow during her shift and left Cut Throat Island.

"I hate you guys." Brittney said as they waited in line to enter the circus. A clown came up behind her, scarring her. "Gina, make them go away!"

"Hey they didn't tell me any safe word so I can't. Besides I like clowns." One of the clowns high-five her at that comment.

"Hate you Gina and you too Eddie since it was your idea." She slapped Eddie's arm. The clown guard opened the door and let him inside. Brittney immediately grabbed Gina's arm as they walked in. Soon clowns started jumping out, scaring Brittney; making her scream. Her grip on Gina's arm tightened until it started to hurt her.

"Um…Brittney let go of my arm before you pull it off." Gina told Brittney.

"Not until we get out of this crazy circus." She responded. Finally they got out of the circus and Brittney let go of her friend's arm. "T-that wasn't so bad…" The other burst out laughing. "Hate you guys." They started to walk more around the park, going into the Haunt attractions that were still open.

Around midnight the park started to close and the group headed out of the park. They walked over to where they park on the other side of the parking lot. Reaching her GMC truck, Gina unlocked the doors so everyone could get in. She quickly turned the truck on and also the heaters so everyone could warm up from the cold fall night.

"Could we go get food or coffee?" Kevin asked them.

"We could stop at Chris's, they're still open." Molly said.

"Alright, we'll go there." Turning the truck into drive, they drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Since Eddie sat in the middle front seat, he was able to control the radio and turned on 96.1, the country music station. As they drove to the diner, Kevin suggested taking a back road to take. Somehow agreeing, Gina took his directions. The road soon turned to a dirt road with fields all around.

"Kevin, what the heck kind of road is this?" Brittney asked him. "I feel like I'm back at Corn Stalkers with Gina's cousin."

"Hey it comes back out to the main road." He assured them. Gina sighed and kept driving. After several minutes, she parked the truck. "What?"

"I'm using the GPS to get us to somewhere I know." She answered him, turning on the device. Telling it their designation, it programmed a route for them. "Ok Kevin…this is saying that it's nowhere near here and the road is miles away in that direction." She points to the opposite direction.

"Oh…" The two started arguing, not paying attention to what was going on outside. Molly sighed and looked at the side mirror, noticing something strange. Her eyes saw the sky start to turn several different colors, like a rainbow.

"Uh Gina…" She tapped her friend's shoulder.

"What?"

"Look…" She pointed to the mirror. Sighing, Gina looked in the mirror and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the sky opening up.

"What the…?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the sunroof. Standing up on the seat; she stood up through the sunroof.

"Make room…" Eddie said as he stood up on the seat as well, looking at the sky. "That doesn't look good…" He said. Kevin quickly climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine on, pressing down on the gas as he turned the wheel to steer the truck in that direction.

He started driving towards it as the two kept standing, holding onto each other. The sky opened up as lights of all different colors covered the sky around. Soon a cloud of smoke and light came whirling down like a tornado. It slammed into the ground, making the ground shake. Molly quickly grabbed the wheel to turn in the other direction as they entered the cloud of dust.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, taking the wheel again.

"I'm not dying because of this!" She screamed at him, grabbing the wheel again. As the two fought over the wheel, Gina and Eddie started to get a headache from the crazy driving as the truck kept swirling.

"Will you stop driving like a crazy person and not crash my truck?" Gina yelled at them.

"Yeah I'm getting a headache here!" Eddie yelled as well. Brittney looked out the window to try and look through the dust. "Stop it!" She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. She soon spotted a human figure standing just nearby.

"Um guys…." She tried to get their attention, but the two kept arguing and fighting over the wheel. Suddenly something hit the window, cracking it. Brittney saw it happen, noticing it was a man. "Stop!" She yelled. Kevin slammed on the brakes, stopping the truck. Everyone stared out the window at the person who was now lying on the ground. The smoke and dust cleared, but they still didn't move.

"This isn't good…" Gina climbed out of the sunroof and jumped off the roof of the truck, landing on the ground as the others opened the doors. She ran over to where the person laid, kneeling down.

"Please don't be dead." She hoped, knowing she was charged with murder by motor vehicle and she couldn't afford to have that on her record. From what she could see, the person was a man. Looking away for a moment, she looked around. "Where did he come from?"

_ The quick impact hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but he didn't have his armor on. His back hit the dirt ground as he rolled over onto his side. The air flew out of his lungs from the landing. He could hear someone approaching as if they were running._

"_Please don't be dead…" His ears picked up a voice, a woman's voice. She sounded worried. He inhaled a raspy breathe and opened his eyes as his head turned to look at her. Immediately he froze as he looked up at the beauty who belonged to that voice_

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
